Living is Enough of an Excuse
by Quit-Pokin'-my-Buttons
Summary: I stared at Jacob uncertaintly before looking over at my mom for help. She just gave me a hopeless look. "What just happened...?" I asked quietly, unsure. Mom's jaw clenched. "He just imprinted on you." My head whipped over to look at Jacob. No. LxE, JxOC
1. Giving into the past

Living is Enough of an Excuse - -

**Author note: **Uhm, yes, I guess for those who know me originally at "ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD" that I'm technically breaking my promise not to start any new stories… :\ Well…yeah - kind of awkward *looks around* but anyway. It's a different account, the rules don't exactly apply ;) Hehe. But yes, this is a new story, only because I've been getting INSPIRED! :D Mostly by the book I'm currently reading. "The Host", by Stephenie Meyer. But I like it much more than Twilight. It's really adorable and cute :} Aliens are the new awesome :}

But anyway, just want to thank my reviewers from all my other stories and the two that I had deleted. You guys were nice and supportive, but I think I'll post those stories up again some time after editing them and what not. For now, I'll just…start fresh. Considering I _did_ change my username. Recently known as "CranberryGumDrops" and I am now "Quit-Pokin'-my-Buttons", just because I always giggle just saying that aloud. Go ahead - try it :}

Thanks again everyone, all very sweet you guys are xD

**Disclaimer: **Twilight does not belong to me, as you all _already _know - which get's me thinking, is there really a point in a disclaimer? Pfft, I'm gonna put it up anyway xP On other notes, Twilight doesn't belong to _me_, but it belongs to S. Meyer. Stephenie Meyer - but I only write S. Meyer because I honestly don't know if you spell it "Stephenie" or "Stephanie". *shrugs* So S. Meyer it is!

**~C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**

* * *

><p>Show me what it's like to dream in black and white<br>So I can leave this world tonight  
>Holding onto tight, breathe the breath of life<br>So I can leave this world behind  
>It's only hurt just once<br>They're only broken bones  
>Hide the hate inside<br>So I can leave this world behind.

-Unknown Soldier, Breaking Benjamin

**Niabi's point of view: **

I glared ahead, my eyes trained on every little detail. The lush, green forest, the endless amount of trees, the countless pot holes that littered their way across the road in front of us. I kept my eyes on everything and anything _but_ my mom. On any other occasion, I wouldn't be able to hold a single grudge against my mom. Despite her ways of being rather…stubborn - being the polite word - I could never really be mad at her. Let alone hate or dislike. She was…my mom. It was impossible to even ignore her. She was the main center of life.

With me not being a very good, uhm, friend maker - I guess she was really the only person I had. Leaving our family behind La Push and everything it was just mom and I. I kind of liked it. It wasn't like I got spoiled or anything - mom prevented that from happening. Made a big deal out of it too.

Apparently she's had some memories shared with a specific spoiled girl that she calls 'Nessie'.

Someone whom I do not know, or really want to. By the way mom describes her she might as well be the offspring of Satan himself. Not that mom speaks kindly of many people…it just seems that she has an even bigger dislike for that specific person. Like in La Push, mom disliked Sam and Emily Uley - mostly because they were the two people that robbed her of any bright future. A future without…well, just a future I suppose. Mom seems to freeze up in that point of ranting. Instead she just stares at me with this guilty expression and changes the subject.

It confused me to no end, but I didn't push. And being the daughter of Leah Clearwater, you learn not to push. It was a big "no-no", as Uncle Seth had once said over the phone.

Then there was Embry Call…the man that supposedly 'imprinted' on mom. Not that she spoke very kindly of that word…at all. In fact, she seemed to hate it more than Isabella, or Embry, or Sam, or Emily, or…people she simply hated. She just loathed it. Not that I blame her. After hearing the legends and my moms own experiences…you learn to hate it just as much as the women who gave birth to you. Overall, I wasn't a big fan of it myself.

But anyway, this was off topic. What I'm trying to say is that I'm currently holding a grudge against my own mother, my own best friend, and the only other person that I could remotely relate to in life because she had given in and is now heading towards La Push.

To see my father get married.

Yeah. No kidding. Took me through a whole loop too. In fact, I couldn't even wrap my head around it. If this _imprinting_ was so certain, so rare, and so…valuable. Why had my own dad moved on? Why did he…_why_ would he even consider looking at another women? As far as I've heard imprinting was like chaining someone to an indestructible circle of iron, iron that was forever pinned down to the earths core…while under water…with no air.

In other words, it was pretty permanent.

"We have to face our past sometime." My mom said quietly, her own eyes not leaving the road ahead of us. I just glanced over at her, not once toning down my glare.

Through my whole life I had thought my mom was the toughest, most stable person to ever live. And when you add on that whole 'turn into a wolf' bit, she just seemed a lot more awesome in my eyes. She was like superwomen, just without the flying and publicity. She was - as corny as this may sound - my hero.

"It's not my past. Why should we go back when we have a whole future to look for? Why give in to the people that caused you pain? Why not let them know that you've moved on, that no matter what they do, for example: get _married_, won't draw you back?" Mom sighed, her fingers twiddling with the radio station knob.

"Why back down? Let's show them that we stayed strong. That you've grown beautiful…that…I was able to have a child…and-"

"That you can have a _child_? Don't they already know that?" I asked, completely panicked as my mom looked over at me. Her face hard and emotionless.

"Only Sue and Seth." She said quietly, giving me a look that said "there's no point in arguing, what's done is done". I sighed, slumping in my seat.

"So that's why your going? To show them you can multiply?" The corners of her mouth quirked up slightly before she gave me a quick side glance.

"No." She said sternly, the smile dropping. "We're here to watch your father get married. To move on from imprinting." _Oh._ Guilt immediately washed over me. Here I was, complaining about going back and how dad had moved on…when, really, mom had wanted to _watch _him move on. She really doesn't care…

"You don't love him?" I asked hesitantly, an unknown feeling crashing in my chest. Why had it all of sudden gotten so hard to breath?

"I love him." She said surely, turning the wheel and shutting off the car. I watched my mothers face for awhile, only to quickly jerk my head around. My eyes widening at the sight of a brown bricked house in front of us, several cars already parked in the driveway. My throat constricted as my hands tightened into fists.

We're here.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>I know it's short...but I wasn't really sure about this whole thing...what do you think?

Should I write another chapter?

**~C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**


	2. Same old, same old

Living is Enough of an Excuse-

**Author note: **aha! Yeppers, people, I am updating:) Pretty quick compared to my other updates, right? I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty proud of myself;) And I know you guys are secretly proud of me too. Come on, don't deny it. Anyways, I am currently writing on my moms notebook...so the automatic spell check and whatnot isn't exactly available. Let's just say some stuff might be a little screwy, but I'm going to try my best to catch the mistakes. I don't know...I'm not that patient to go back on my writing to revise it. Mostly because I can't stand my writing.

It's pretty bad in my opinion. But as long as you guys like it - I'll continue to write. Then again...I guess if no one did like my writing I'd still probably write. I _love _writing, and despite my talent in it, I'm not going to stop. I do believe I can get better:) Anyways, thank you to my reviewers for chapter one:}

**Reviews(ch. 1): **JAStheSPAZZrocks, Kiki Loves You, brankel1, Moonwillow, ASH186, AllieBlack16, Babaksmiles, Lolcauseucan, Maximus05, hgmsnoopy

10 reviews for one chapter? I'm blushing:) I'm glad you guys like this story, and Moonwillow, I hope that the plot sort of clears up a little bit more for you, sorry if you found it confusing. Basically what this story is about is Embry imprints on Leah, Leah gets knocked up, runs away and has a daughter, 13 years later only Sue and Seth know about the daughter...and Embry is getting married. Oh, and to top all that off - Jacob imprints on Leah and Embry's daughter! All kinds of fun that is... ;) Thanks for the reviews, and here's another chapter. Review?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight saga or any of the characters. Such as Jacob, Embry, Leah, Seth...and so on. But I do own Niabi;) Take that S. Meyer I've gots me a character that you don't! *dances* Oh yeah, pretty cool beans that is;}

~**C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**

* * *

><p>Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong<br>And where your love has always been enough for me  
>I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong<br>I don't regret this life I chose for me  
>But these places and these faces are getting old<br>So I'm going home, well I'm going home

-Home, Daughtry

**Niabi's point of view:**

"...Abi bug? Are you alright?" I glanced over at mom, immediately seeing worry flash across her smooth face. Despite the fact of mom running away from home and trying her best not to phase, she still messes up from time to time. Obviously, considering I know the secret and all...but that means she hasn't aged. And as far as mom and I know, neither has anyone here in La Push. Everything was exactly the same as it had been. Uncle Seth still looks about 16...or what he looked like at age 16, so he pretty much looks 20 now. Grandma Sue has aged...but that's pretty much it. And my cousin Emily. She's aged. But the wolves...they haven't.

Same old, same old.

"Nervous." I answered truthfully, not liking how the curtains of the house pushed back to reveal a small girl. Someone I had no whereabouts to, or what her name could possibly be. I was never informed of a little girl. Just the overall family.

"No need. We're here to see your..._father _get married. Then we'll go back home. Like always. Back home." A wave of reassurance washed over me. I had absolutely nothing to worry about. What was there to worry about? We're just visiting. Everything we own, clothes, necessities are all in Nevada. Not Washington. We're going to leave and act like nothing had happened. Simple enough.

Why was I so worried again?

"We're only here for 2 weeks." I scoffed inwardly. 2 weeks...that was a long time. Much too long for my liking. And by the crease of moms brow I could see that saying that aloud had also notified her of how long we'd actually be here. In my mind I was imagining a mere 5 days, a week tops. But no, 14 days.

It was rather long if you think about it.

"You gonna go in first?" I asked, slowly opening up my door while mom's eyes widened. Obviously she hadn't planned anything past the whole once-we_-_get-here phase. So...I guess we're winging it now. Just fabulous.

"Oh, uhm...I suppose..." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her while she took her sweet time to exit the car. This was wrong. Leah Clearwater is _never_ afraid. She has her pride, and her strength. I'll be damned if just a few people can change her into a hollow shell. Normally she was the perfect mother, the perfect best friend. And now? I don't know. She seemed so...uncomfortable. Almost as if she didn't belong. Which was true. Netiher of us belonged here. In a small secluded reservation...we didn't fit in. And I guess, deep down, we knew that. Maybe that's where the nerves are coming from? The inability to belong. To actually relax.

Slowly closing the door I was more than aware in the fact that the child in the window had disappeared. Had she told everyone we were here?

No, she didn't need to. They probably heard us drive in. Probably heard our whole conversation. The litter buggers.

"Leah! Leah! Leah!" My breath was literally blown out of my lungs - not from any impact - but from the sight of an over grown native boy running out of the house. With an equally large group of boys standing behind him, just watching. Which was exactly what I was doing: watching.

It was almost in slow-mo, the boy, wide hazel eyes, sprinting towards my mom as she braced herself for the impact. But she didn't get one, instead he had stopped just a few feet away, his gaze flickering between mom and I in sudden suspicioun and...pride?

I tilted my head to the side, suddenly curious as to who this was. Why was he so happy? Shouldn't he be shocked like everyone else? No one else knew of mom coming home but Grandma Sue, and-

"Uncle Seth?" I guessed aloud, immediately making him smile wide and scoop me up in a hug. All of which nearly suffocated me in the process. Who knew people with large muscles squeezed out your insides while giving hugs? It's very uncomfortable. But...welcoming. It kind of felt nice, oddly enough.

"She's beautiful Lee!" Uncle Seth exclaimed, adding effect by giving me a slobbery kiss to the cheek.

Disgusting.

I wiped my cheek, making a face as mom laughed. The largest smile I've ever seen spread across her face.

"I know." She answered back, watching as Uncle Seth spun me around several times enough to make me dizzy, and gave me enough kisses to completely cover my face in salivia. I guess this is what a family felt like...

I'm not quite sure if I liked it. I mean...I felt pampered just with all the attention. It was kind of embarrassing...

"Alright, put her down - she's not exactly an affectionate person Seth." Yeah, your telling me. The second Uncle Seth placed me to the ground I had literally sucked in large amounts of air. Making both mom and Seth give each other wide grins. Glad to know they were finding enjoyment under my expense.

"Who's she?" A large man pushed past the crowd, looking at me suspiciously then back at mom, not once acknowledging the fact that she had come back after 13 long years.

He must be Sam.

"Niabi Jenna Clearwater." I said confidently, straightening out my shoulders while sizing him up. Let's just say he could crush me like an ant. Not that I would go down without a fight. I'm a tough ant to squish.

"Adopted?" He guessed, turning towards my mom as she surveyed him with a bored look.

"No." There was a loud gasp beyond the crowd of people, and my eyes immediately went to a women with a bulging stomach and large scars. Emily.

Our gazes met quickly and her eyes softened a bit, a small smile settling on her features. I just gave her a tight smile in return, making her gentle smile fall a little bit. Not enought to wipe it off her face completely, but just enought to make the smile look less...welcoming.

Looking away from her and to her right my eyes instantly recognized a figure from so many pictures.

Grandma Sue.

Without a second thought I sprinted forward, ignoring all of the overgrown men or my moms calls out to me. Instead I had ran right into my Grandma's arms. I wasn't exactly sure what had come over me when I did that, but Grandma didn't seem surprised. All she did was open her arms wide and knelt down to my height before enveloping me in her arms. I guess, out of everyone here, I had really wanted to meet grandma. Mom had always talked about her kindly, and I guess seeing a bunch of grandma's on T.V. and whatnot kind of kicked in my...uh, _desire_ to meet her.

I guess it just kind of made my small crappy family official. Complete in a way.

"Little Abi..." Grandma murmured, giving me a tighter hug while someone touched my shoulder lightly. I glanced back, a little upset to see Emily there.

"I didn't know Leah had a daughter." She said lightly, her hand flying to her stomach, which automatically made me look there too. She was pregnant. Why did that not surprise me? I looked over at mom silently, only to see her scowl - actually scowl - at Emily.

"Yes, I _do_. My daughter." Mom hissed, making both of my eye brows shoot up in surprise.

What was wrong?

"That's nice, I'm expecting...turns out I don't really have...well, my chances of having children were very slim. So this is my miracle baby. I was actually thinking of naming her Leah. After you." Mom's eyes flashed with an unrecognizable emotion, making me rather worried. Mom never gets this mad. _Ever_. Obviously mom hated Emily more than she ever wanted to put off.

"How sweet." Mom sneered. Unconciously I tightened my grip on my grandma's shoulders, only to have her rub my back soothingly. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't my mom...she was being a..._bitch_. No. That's not the right word. She was upset, angry, furious, livid...

She wasn't smiling. Do these people really make her that unhappy?

"Leah?" Someone breathed. I turned around, seeing a man with his arms wrapped around a small brunette with a large smile plastered on her face, her small hands rubbing the mans shoulders. I scowled. The sight disgusted me for an unknown reason.

"Embry." Mom nodded, making my whole body literally tense as I sucked in a loud breath. Making everyone turn towards me. Grandma paid no attention to the sudden change and just continued to rub my back while Uncle Seth somehow found his way over and squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

But that didn't matter, all I could do was look at Embry.

My dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>What'cha guys think? Too rushed...not enough detail? Good enough? Meh? Thanks for reading anyways, appreciated.

Should I write another chapter?

**~C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**


	3. 2 weeks of pure hell

Living is Enough of an Excuse-

**Author note: **Confession time. Okay, so this story isn't exactly one of my best. I'm not exactly into it, but I'm still writing it because it's a good pass time. A distraction. While I write this story, I brain storm ideas for my other stories. But I'm not going to spontaneously drop this story and stop writing. I actually want to finish it. You know, change that "In-progress" button to "Complete". It's always been a dream of mine to do that *sigh*. So far I can only do that for the one-shots I create. So that's…uhm, 3 one-shots? 4 maybe. Not sure, 3 at the least and 5 at the most. Though I'm pretty sure I'm up to 4 now.

I just wanted to thank my readers and reviewers that review and read the story. I'm glad you guys like the story, so that's one of the main reasons why I'm still writing it. Not that I was going to drop it in the first place…but still. Love y'all:)

**Reviews(ch. 1): **JAStheSPAZZrocks, brankel1, Moonwillow, AllieBlack16, ASH186, Kiki Loves You, Lolcauseucan, Babaksmiles, hgmsnoopy, Maximus05  
><strong>Reviews(ch. 2): <strong>JAStheSPAZZrocks, Kiki Loves You, Brankel1, guesswhoitsme, Babaksmiles, LunarFairyPrincess1989, bvc17, hgmsnoopy, ASH186, LillyCullen, SissorSplit, FredDidNotDie

I looooooove reviews:) Who doesn't? Even though I love seeing people favorite and alert the story, the reviews beat all because...you know, I get to know what you guys are thinking:} Not the best explanation, but, seriously, who doesn't like a little boost in their ego? Anyways, I have some story recommendations for you people to check out because of my very slow updates.

-What a Twisted Happy Ending, by PipTheOrphan (Jacob/OC)  
>-Two Winters and a Summer: Part One, by EssaTheTwerp (CollinEmbry) ~NOT SLASH, btw  
>-It'll Be Okay, by Kei Kat Jones (JacobLeah)  
>-Baby Socks, by (KimJared)  
>-Some Wishes Come True, by wolfienur (SethOC) ~Warning: I cried when I read this:) Gorgeouuuuus  
>-Luck of the Irish, by dyingimmortal (SethMaggie)  
>-Of Fruits and Vegetables, by BlessedMay (SethCollin) ~I peed my pants from laughing so hardXD

Thanks for the reviews! Stories above are highly recommended to read, very beautiful, cute, well written, or just hilarious:) I know how you guys love those kinds of stories;) On with the update!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, all belongs to S. Meyer. 'Cept Niabi - that character is _mine _;) And that one lady girl hanging off Embry's arm. She's mine too; but I'm not too proud of that character. After all, she did take Embry away O-O

**~C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**

* * *

><p>She just walked away, why didn't she tell me?<br>And where do I go tonight  
>This isn't happening to me, this can't be happening to me<br>She didn't say a word, just walked away  
>You were the first to say,<br>That we were not okay,  
>You were the first to lie,<br>When we were not alright

-Last to Know, by Three Days Grace

**Niabi's point of view:**

The air around me tasted stale, almost rotten. Every good feeling or any nerves flew away when I looked at my dad. The man who created me. As strange and very horror movie-like or just flat out creepy as that sounded, it was true. He was the cause of my existance, but he was also the reason why we left in the first place. He was the reason why this was my first time ever hugging my Grandma, to ever share a smile with my Uncle. He was the reason. And I, strangely enough, felt a sense of loathing towards him. Why didn't he fight? For mom, for them, for us; our whole family? And now he had some..._thing_ on his arm. I glanced at my mom from the corner of my eyes, trying not to tear up or feel afraid at her blank expression. The one she uses only when she was experiencing an emotional overload. I mimicked her, not knowing what else to do as my dad looked between me; the stranger, and to mom; the women he claimed to love so long ago. I could've up-chucked.

"Leah?" He asked again, making the small little thing on his shoulder drop her hands. Dad didn't seem to notice. Mom stuck her nose in the air, giving him a shrug.

"Maybe. I could be Quil," Uncle Seth forced a laugh at mom's sarcasm, only to clear his throat awkwardly when no one else joined in. I bit my lip, wanting him to notice me almost immediately as the daughter he's never heard of, but at the same time I wanted to remain hidden. Like I was never there in the first place. Would he even care?

"Leah, wha- what are you doing _here_?" He asked, taking a step forward. The girl that he arrived with frowned immediately, noticing that no one seemed to be paying her enough attention and mostly on my dad and mom. Save me, considering I was watching her keenly, but other than that? No one. She looked like your typical Quileute, dark hair that was otherwise straight other than the slight wave at the tips. Even then I coudn't be sure that's was her hair's original shape. Her brown eyes were small, much like the rest of her features, she was a petite little thing, skinny jeans that probably cut off her circulation were wrapped around her slim legs, and her top showed so much cleavage that it was easy to tell she wasn't wearing a bra, much less an undershirt which I'm sure was required for that specific piece of clothing.

Overall, she disgusted me. She saw me looking at her, offering slanted eyes of curiousity before striding her way towards me. I gripped onto my grandma for dear life. The closer she got I saw her lips stained with lip gloss, giving her lips an unnatural shine, and her eye lashes were caked with so much mascara that it flaked over her high cheek bones with every blink. Other than that her face was pretty clear from make-up. But yet there was so much I could've sworn she went all out like a kid getting into their mothers make-up box. Never pretty.

"Hello, Ms. Clearwater. And who is this little sweetheart?" The women knelt down to my height, giving me a wide smile. I surveyed her teeth. They were white...but probably bleeched. I've seen some pretty healthy teeth and gums in my days, but these were just unnatural. She was fake. I offered a grimace, not liking the fact she was so close to me.

"This, my dear, is my granddaughter," dad whipped around, hearing Grandma Sue introduce me. And it was then that I realized I wasn't going to go unnoticed by him.

"Granddaughter? As in...Seth's kid?" I tried not to laugh, I really did, but a giggle managed to pass my lips while Uncle Seth actually full out laughed and mom somehow scraped up a very painful and tight smile.

"As in _our _kid, Embry," I closed my eyes tightly, unable to see his face. Disgust? Anger? Resentment?

"Our kid?...Lee, that would mean she...she's..." my eyes cautiously opened, meeting my dad's gaze head on as a little smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"She has my eyes," he murmured, still looking at me closely, a smile slowly forming into a full blown grin. He took a step forward, kneeling down like so many people have already done today, his giant hand brushing back my hair as he looked over my every feature.

"She...she has your nose, my ears, she's...beautiful, Leah. She's _ours_," my eyes flickered over to mom, taking in her frown and deadly glare. Someone was going to get it, and sure as hell hoped it wasn't me. Embry saw this and looked over at mom too, blinking and slowly backing away from me. I backed up too, noting that the girl dad arrived with was still kneeling in front of me, frowning and glaring in my direction.

"You cheated on me, Embry?" She asked - more like screeched - as she stood up angrily, giving me a very angry stare down. Uncle Seth growled warningly, standing in front of me slightly. The girl blinked, halting her glare, but still frowning.

"No. Del, I...this was before you, when Leah," dad sighed slightly, seeming to be out of breath, "I- I didn't even _know._"

"Relax, we're not here to take Embry away. Just here to see you two get married, for support. And to introduce Niabi to the entire family, of course." Right. We weren't here to hate dad's new fiancee, just here to be friendly...yeah. Why does that seem so hard? It's not like I heard anything good about the people here - and now I'm expected to be nice? I swallowed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Good," the girl smiled sweetly, making my stomach churn uncertaintly, "I have to wrap some stuff up for the wedding, be back soon, bye babe," Del - as dad called her - grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. One of which he hesitantly returned, eyes trained on mom. She skipped off merrily, everyone watching her before she turned the corner. It was then I found it easier to breathe. Quickly I walked past dad and returned to mom's side, being able to get an easier view of the group standing across from us. Dad swallowed, clenching his fists as his body shook slightly, tremors moving down his spine.

"Why?" He whispered, giving mom a pleading look.

"Why _what_?"

"Why didn't you tell me about our child? Our baby?" I scratched the back of my neck nervously, making dad look over towards me, a strange look of recognization at the action passing his face when he looked at me scratching my neck. My mom immediately put her hand on my arm to make me stop, glaring at dad.

"What would you have done then, Embry?"

"I would've..._came_. I would've supported her. Helped raise her! God damnit Lee, she's my kid too!" Mom frowned, moving me behind her while dad tried to calm himself down. And that's when it hit me. We're going to have to go through this for two whole weeks.

2 weeks...

2 weeks of pure hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>Sorry, its been awhile since I updated this story, so it's kinda hard to get into Niabi's character. You know, like when you read different writing styles between books...and then find yourself talking that way for the rest of the week? I don't know, it could just be me. For example, after I read 'Great Expectations' I started saying all of these weird old words and phrasing things funny. I had to read a bunch of fanfiction to actually stop O-O But that's what this is kind of like. I wanted to get back into character. I think I got it...not sure:) Anyways...sorry for the long update, I shall try to get back into the groove of updating and such! ;)

Should I write another chapter?

**~C**h**a**r**l**o**t**t**e**


End file.
